


Andrew Minyard certainly, most definitely does not have a crush

by CertifiedDreamer



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like seriously please visit your dentist after reading this, M/M, Pining, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, it's basically andrew waxing poetic about neil for 3k+ words, kevin makes a cameo and is his usual self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedDreamer/pseuds/CertifiedDreamer
Summary: Valentine's Day is fast approaching, and Andrew isnotin a good mood.(Featuring: a scandalous pair of shorts, Andrew speaking like he should be wearing a top hat and a monocle, and some aggressive card making)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 48
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my 1st fic ever and I'm kinda nervous but also hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> For some background: the twins and Nicky live with Bee in this fic while Neil lives with Stuart. (Also, less tragic backgrounds and they're soft bc I'm self indulgent)  
> If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out.  
> I think that's about it, enjoy!

Valentine’s Day is fast-approaching, and Andrew is _not_ in a good mood.

Aaron has recently become very interested in girls and it's rather disgusting. When Andrew relayed this to Neil, he was appropriately appalled, as a good best friend should be.

Now, though, Andrew's not so sure whether Neil deserves the title. Not that there are any competitors, mind you. 

He's currently lounging on the bleachers during Neil’s track practice, an arm pillowing his head, hating his friend with a vengeance. Not only is he being subjected to watching Neil run around in a truly scandalous pair of shorts (they're bright orange with a foxpaw on his _butt_ , for fu-, sorry Bee, God's sake), but he is also surrounded by the hot pink Valentine’s Day decorations the school has apparently decided to cover every available inch in. Was it absolutely necessary to shove it in his face that teenagers are horny at every possible moment?

The only reason he can stand the holiday is because of the fact that Bee always makes him hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream. 

His thoughts are rudely interrupted when Neil plops down next to him, ignoring Kevin’s indignant shouting. His stomach clenches when Neil smiles at him in greeting, chest heaving and face flushed from exertion. 

_Must be nausea_ , he decides. 

He pokes Neil’s cheek, turning his head away so that he doesn't have to look at those horrible dimples.

“Go shower, Hatford, you smell.”

His ‘scorching remark’ doesn’t seem to have hit the mark, as Neil’s grin only widens and he chuckles, completely unaffected by Andrew’s resulting glare.

“I think I can see why people think you’re an asshole now.”

Andrew puts a hand to his chest and widens his eyes dramatically in mock anguish. “Wow, Neil, you wound me. You truly do.”

“That’s what friends are for, aren’t they?”

Andrew snorts. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Neil simply shrugs before he stands up. “Anyway, I do feel like a shower would be nice. See you in the parking lot?”

“Yeah. If you’re not by the car in 10 we're leaving without you.”

“Sure, Andrew. Guess you’ll have to find someone else to smuggle those Kinder Surprise Eggs over the border then.”

Neil gives him a mocking two-fingered salute and a grin before jogging towards the changing rooms.

When Andrew gets another look at those legs, he truly, _truly_ hates him.

***  
“I seriously don’t see why I’ve left him alive this long, Bee. You should have seen those shorts. They were absolutely atrocious, and the _color_ -”

____

____

He breaks himself off when she just smiles softly and sips from the mug of hot chocolate cradled between her hands, eyes shining with mirth.

He narrows his eyes at her in suspicion. “I don’t see how you could find anything about this situation even remotely amusing. We are talking about first-degree murder here.”

“Well, Andrew, I think you may be overreacting just a bit. You see, people usually desire to go on a date with their crush, not kill them.”

He scoffs. “I think I’d know if it was a 'crush'.” He considers that statement for a moment before nodding to himself, “Yes, I’m quite sure I’d know the difference between hate and attraction.”

He drains his mug and stands up. “Thank you for the chat, Bee. I think I’ve decided to keep him alive for now. I’ll keep you updated if there are any changes.”

He quickly puts on his shoes and collects his keys—he's going to Sweetie's with Neil for their weekly ice cream and he doesn’t want to be late. 

_A ‘crush’. Ridiculous._  
*** 

____

____

Andrew finds himself sitting opposite Neil in a booth at Sweeties about 30 minutes later. He’s working his way through his usual order—one scoop of cookie dough ice cream, one scoop of salted caramel and a tower of whipped cream on top—while a certain menace to society with horrible taste is eating some lemon sorbet. He looks like he’s enjoying it too. Urgh.

He is reminded of his conversation with Bee from earlier as Neil excitedly waves around his hands, talking about some sort of stickball strategy. There is a subtle lilt to the way he speaks, a slight British accent even years of living in America hasn’t been able to work away. His movements entrance people and draw them in, make it impossible not to be excited too, no matter what he's talking about.

It's only when Neil pauses to absentmindedly take a bite of ice cream while he’s thinking, lips curling around his spoon and red curls falling into his eyes, that Andrew—belatedly, some would say—realizes he has a problem.

_Shit._

____

____

He doesn’t even realize he’s said it out loud until Neil looks up, startled. 

“’Drew? Are you okay?”

Neil’s brows are furrowed, his ice blue eyes fixed on Andrew’s like they can see right through them into his mind—Andrew hopes he can’t, for Neil’s sake. It’s really quite a frightening place, if he’s being honest. Said eyes are framed by long and delicate lashes. The freckles across his nose and cheekbones are in stark contrast against his pale skin like constellations, those copper curls that look so bouncy and shiny and soft to the touch and legs that seem to go on for miles and-

He chokes out an “I’m fine” and promptly shoves a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, reveling in the freezing temperature.

“Hey now, you’re stealing my line!” Neil tries to laugh it off but concern still laces his voice. 

“No, but seriously, are you sure?”

“Yup,” Andrew pops the ‘p’ for extra effect and overall believable-ness. Somehow he’s not sure it worked, since Neil doesn’t look very convinced, but luckily doesn’t question him any further.

Andrew is most definitely _not_ fine.  
***  
When he arrives at home he ignores Nicky’s cheerful greeting and immediately goes up to his room. He maneuvers himself into his thinking position (which kind of looks like an upside down sea star. If a sea star even has a down- and an upside. He’ll definitely need to look this up later. For science). He needs time to work his way through this, without any interruptions.

____

____

The notion that he most definitively does have a crush on Neil is blowing his mind. It is not the fact that he is a boy. No, Andrew knows that he’s gay. Bee knows, too. He’s still figuring out how to tell Nicky and Aaron—not that Nicky wouldn’t be happy for him, he’s just not ready for the sex talk from his cousin. Not to mention that Bee gave it to him a while ago. 

He is also not waiting for the perfect moment to say ‘Move, bitch, I’m gay’ like a total badass. Not at all. 

So, now there’s still the question of why he hasn’t noticed before that he has practically been waxing poetic about Neil in his mind for who knew how long.

Neil and Andrew have been best friends since they’ve met for the first time. Andrew had been living with Bee for a couple of months and Neil had just arrived in Columbia with his uncle, leaving England behind after his mother died. 

It was the start of 4th grade and since they both looked like they would rather be anywhere else at the moment than in this classroom they’d latched onto each other immediately.

After discovering they not only shared a mutual hatred for social interaction but also the habit of talking like a miniature adult from the 19th century, they became inseparable. They have been ever since.

When he looks back at it, it’s obvious, really. Add to the way they could talk about everything and nothing—conversation flowing easily between the two of them while so unbearable with others—the fact that Neil has morphed into a ridiculously attractive person over the years and- If Andrew is sure of one thing right now, it's that he is totally, absolutely, and irrevocably screwed. ***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments (even if you're reading this a year later)  
> The second chapter should be up in a few days, a week maximum, I think there'll be 2/3 in total but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Ps, don't worry, the card making is coming ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the wooing begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it (finally) is! I went into this trying to remember to add a little more actual dialogue and a little less inner gay panic fueled monologue, but looking back at it, i'm not sure I succeeded 
> 
> Also, not sure if this has the same feel to it as the first chapter?? But I got tired of reading this so just decided to release it into the world
> 
> Enjoy!

Andrew wakes up Saturday morning with his face mushed into his pillow and a bedhead looking like a flock of birds had decided to make their nest out of his hair. He wrenches his arm from under his pillow and accidentally knocks his phone out of bed. Groaning quite impressively, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. 

He relies on his nose to get to the source of that delicious smell wafting over from the kitchen. 

_Bee must be up already._

He swings open the door with so much force that it bangs into the wall. “Bee, we’ve got a problem.”

“Do we, now,” she replies without looking up from the pancakes on the stove.

“Yes, I believe it is time for me to leave the nest. You know, spread out my wings and all of that shi-, sorry, _stuff._ ”

She wordlessly points at the infamous swear jar with her spatula. “And may I know how you’ve come to that conclusion?”

“I can’t bear to stay here any longer,” he pats his pockets and pulls out a penny—where did _that_ come from?—and flings it at the jar. _Bingo._

She shakes her head, smiling. “We’ve talked about your overdramatic tendencies, haven’t we, Andrew?”

He sighs and drapes himself over the counter, unconciously proving her right. Of course she wouldn’t understand the agony that is unrequited love. When he tells her just that, she chuckles. “Consider me impressed, first you didn’t want to admit you had a crush and now you’re a teenager thinking their life has ended because they just found out that their favorite popstar doesn’t know they exist.”

“Wow, Bee, that was _harsh_. Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

It’s her turn to sigh. “I’m just saying that you could at least try telling him before fleeing the country. What’s the worst that could happen, hm?”

He scoffs “Oh, I don’t know. If I tried to say I liked him, he’d probably look at me and be his usual snarky self, saying something along the lines of ‘Well I sure hope you do’,and if I told him what I really want to do with those sacrilegious shorts, he’d probably run away on those beautiful legs and never talk to me again and then I’d have to leave town after all and spend the rest of my days wallowing in self-pity, isolated from society and living with 16 cats so I just thought, best to get it over with right now, you know?”

While he was busy panicking Bee had finished drowning his pancakes in maple syrup—she must think it’s really bad, if she'll allow such sugar intake. She sets the plate in front of him and asks, “Are you done?”

After he catches his breath he nods only a bit frantically. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Alright then. I think you should get over yourself and talk to Neil. Valentine’s Day is in a week, seems like the perfect opportunity.”

“Fine, but _how_?”

She shrugged. “Nicky has more experience in that area than I do, I believe. After all, I’m not familiar with the agony that is unrequited love.”

***

“How does one woo?”

Nicky squawks an indignant “ _What the fuck, Andrew?!_ ” Andrew ignores, followed by a “You can’t just sneak up on people like that, you freaky midget ninja!” which Andrew also ignores, as he startles so hard he falls out of bed. 

Andrew sighs, exasperated. “I _said_ , how does one woo?”

Nicky’s head pops up from behind the bedframe and he gasps, face lighting up in wicked delight. “Oh _my_! Don’t tell me my grumpy, murderous cousin has a _crush_!”

“Nicky,” he warns, not above putting that ‘murderous’ reputation to good use.

Nicky ignores him and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “So, who’s the lucky girl?” 

Andrew is inclined to point out how heteronormative that is, but instead just stares at him blankly until his cousin’s curiosity gets the upper hand.

After about five seconds of their staring contest Nicky gives in, unperturbed, and flaps his hand. “Fine, fine. Keep your secrets.” He pulls himself upright, folding his hands under his chin. “Now, you’ve come to the right place, dear cousin.”

Andrew pulls out his phone as Nicky rambles on and begins noting down everything he’s saying, typing furiously.

When he gets back to his room he combs through his note and is, eventually, left with a neat list:

1\. A card, must contain: glitter ( _very important_ ) 2\. Compliments 3\. Serenade person in question (boombox?) 4\. Gifts

He has a feeling Nicky might be tricking him with number 3, but overall he feels pretty confident.

Let the wooing begin. 

***  


It's on Sunday afternoon that Andrew is seriously starting to consider just getting it over with and poisoning Neil's awful daily celery smoothies Kevin has gotten him into. On second thought, why not kill two rabbits with one smoothie and spike Kevin's as well? Preferably using something that really draws it out. Perhaps he'll look through those advanced biology books Aaron buys by the dozens to see if he can find something that suits his preferences. After all, he wouldn't want to look it up on his phone and have the FBI agent monitoring him break open the door the next morning, now would he?

Two hours have passed since he sat down at his desk and started crafting with grim determination, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He is now completely covered in glitter, furious at himself that he ever thought this would work, and making himself the promise that if all of this was for naught, he would abstain from ever trying to pursue love again.

_A little radical, don't you think?_

Reign in the judgement, would you, rational side of self? (Ha, 'rational', now _that's_ a joke.)

He smashes the red cut-out heart on top of the mess of glue, glitter and paper that is his card and leans back to admire his work.

It's not museum worthy, of course, but frankly, he's quite proud of himself. The paper he chose is black—of course—with little red hearts and black glitter sprinkled on top. Over that he's glued the cut-out, which says 'let me take you to a secondary location' and then two little boxes beneath it saying 'yes' and 'no'. He's drawn little sneakers and shorts around it for decoration, along with plenty of fox paws. He hopes Neil likes it.  


***

The way to school on Monday is torture. He debates making a list of things to say to Neil, but in the end decides to just wing it. After all, Neil is still his best friend, nothing can really go wrong, right?

He sees Neil standing by the lockers when he arrives, face lighting up when he spots Andrew coming over. His heart skips a beat. Neil opens his mouth to say something, but Andrew puts a hand over his lips, stopping him before any words come out. He says, "You do not look hideous today," before promptly turning on his heel and heading towards his first class, feeling accomplished and leaving Neil looking very confused.

_Compliments, check._

***

Over the next couple of days, Andrew continues to follow Nicky's list, coming closer to the last step with each passing day. 

He hides gifts in Neil's backpack, little things like a new bandana, since Neil had lost his last one and Andrew had quite liked the sight of him wearing it during practice, or throws little origami birds at his head, feigning that it is only to catch his attention.

By the time Friday finally arrives, Andrew can hardly sit still. He clicks his pen, earning him some dirty looks from classmates, eager for the day to end. When time the bell rings to signify the end of the last period he's out of his chair in seconds, heaving his bag over his shoulder. The card is a heavy wait on his bag as he weaves his way through the students chatting excitedly about the day's events. Apparently Jeremy Knox had asked _Kevin Day_ to be his date, and he said yes! Wow, what a shocker. Even _Neil_ had noticed Kevin's huge crush on the school's Captain Sunshine.

Speaking of the devil, Andrew runs into him in the parking lot. He sighs in relief when he spots Andrew and immediately hurries over.

"Thank God I finally found you, let's get the hell out of here."

"And why, exactly, are you so eager to leave this lovely institute? Running away from your admirers?"

He meant it as a joke but Neil nods frantically, looking around in suspicion as he grabs Andrew's arm and tugs him towards the car. "They've been following me all day, I just got rid of them but they'll be here any moment."

Andrew obediently follows him, secretly reveling in the touch, no matter how insignificant it is. 

They've barely made it halfway to the car, despite Neil's fast paced tempo, when they hear a female voice calling out Neil's name in a sing song tone, followed by giggles. It truly felt like he was trapped in a horror movie.

Neil's voice was colored by horror as he hissed, "Shit," before pulling Andrew to the ground with him, so they were crouched behind a bush, hiding out of view.

"Remind me who we're hiding from again?" Andrew asks, unimpressed.

Neil's eyes darken with bone-deep hatred and his nose scrunches in disgust as he spits out, " _Marissa_ "

"And why does it seem like you want to shove her face first into a wall?"

He scoffs and mutters, "Believe me, I've got my reasons."

When Neil doesn't continue Andrew lets him sulk for a minute—that pout looks adorable and all he wants is to kiss it off his face—before gathering his wits.

"Now, is the coast clear? Because as wonderful as hiding behind a hedge is, I've got better-."

He breaks off when Neil holds up a finger to his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Andrew is going cross eyed looking at that place where their skin meets while Neil listens for a minute before saying, "I think they've left," and casually standing up as if he didn't just make Andrew's face heat up so much he half expects steam to come off of his skin.

Before they arrive at the car, he tugs at Neil's sleeve to get him to stop walking. "Will you come with us to Bee's?" He avoids meeting Neil's gaze.

"Yeah, sure. Uncle Stuart won't be home tonight anyway," Neil smiles at him before opening the door, Nicky greeting him with a number of inappropriate questions. By the time they arrive at the house, Neil's cheeks are bright red—not that Andrew is doing any better, as a matter of fact.

When they go inside, Neil turns towards him, tilting his head. "Roof?"

Andrew nods. This was okay, familiar. 

_Now comes the hard part._

***

After a few hours of their usual friendly banter the sky has turned golden, illuminating Neil's face and making him look almost ethereal.

_Now or never._

Andrew digs into his bag and pulls out the card, handing it to Neil without looking at him. Neil stops mid-rant about his English teacher ('I mean words are words, right? What does it matter in what language they are if they mean the same! I just can't believe that fucking shit goblin-'). 

The silence drags on and Andrew's heart is racing. When he can't stand the silence anymore he looks up to find Neil staring at the card wide-eyed and rubbing his thumb over the words as if to make sure they're real. 

He mumbles, "Shit," and Andrew's heart clenches. He thinks he can feel something break inside of him, the cracks slowly spreading, and hurries to backtrack, barely getting the words past his lips. "You don't have to, of course, I mean, why would you, with Marissa and all-"

"Stop." Neil lifts his hands, making his intentions clear as he slowly raises them to cup Andrew's face, giving him enough time to pull away as he leans in, stopping when his face is an inch away from Andrew's. He can feel their warm breaths mingling in the cold air between them and he meets Neil's gaze, surprised by the wonder he finds there.

Could he let himself hope?

Neil strokes his thumbs over Andrew's cheekbones and begins talking softly, eyes roving over his face. "You kind of sabotaged my plans, you now. I was going to visit every single store in town tomorrow and spend my blood money on discounted chocolate." His lips quirk upwards as his eyes find Andrew's again and he breathes, "I guess that won't be necessary anymore."

Andrew clears his throat. "Can I... Can I kiss you?"

At Neil's nod he leans forward and brushes their lips together, before bringing his hands to rest on Neil's waist, pulling their chests flush together and leaning in again. He traces Neil's bottom lip with his tongue and revels in the resulting shiver, their mouths opening up to each other, tongues sliding together. Neil's hands move to the back of is neck to tangle in his hair and Andrew is floating. He feels like the world is limited to this moment, this dream coming true. Their kiss is incredibly soft and a little clumsy and absolutely _perfect_.

When they finally pull away they're both slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed. After a few seconds of nothing but their labored breaths, Neil is the one to break the silence. "So, Marissa, huh?"

"You are _unbelievable_ ," incredulity colors his voice, "we just made out and you want to talk about _Marissa?"_

"Well, if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one to bring her up earlier," he says as he leans back on Andrew's shoulder. 

Andrew flicks his forehead. "Smartass."

"Oh, and I haven't got a pen."

"What?"

"So I can say yes to you taking me to a secondary location."

He huffs. "Well I sure hope it's a yes."

"I don't remember you being so confident earlier, mister I Don't Have Any Feelings." They spend the next few minutes in comfortable silence before Neil speaks again, so quiet he's almost whispering. "Did you like it?"

"It was adequate."

Neil grins. "That's was practice is for, isn't it?"

He flicks the idiot's forehead again for good measure. "Shut up."

"Make me."

And when he does just that, who can blame him, really?

***

Hours later, when Neil is fast asleep on his chest, his hair brushing Andrew's chin and their lips kiss swollen, he thinks about all of the time they have got ahead of them to spend together, and doesn't do anything to stop the smile spreading on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so,  
> 1\. for the card making I was kind of referring to [this post](https://www.google.com/search?q=angry+penguin+valentine&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjSzczeweLnAhUworQKHYCFDzoQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=angry+penguin+va&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.0.0i19l2j0i8i30i19.6510.7145..8565...0.0..0.115.304.2j1......0....1.........0i67j0i30.-djK_m-0pGQ&ei=TrtPXtLuILDE0gWAi77QAw&bih=612&biw=360&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=isvn#imgrc=Jc3J0KRQg_zKsM) (which actually inspired me to write this)  
> 2\. the secondary location thing is from John Mulaney, our lord and saviour
> 
> I can't believe I was going for about 2k and ended up with almost 4k?? Like wow this was so much fun, and I'll definitely write more, maybe even some angsty stuff to appease my inner edge lord lol
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has given kudos and commented, you have truly made my day!


End file.
